


invasion to the heart

by pixieyoshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriages, Fake Dating, Kissing, M/M, Noren, both of them are somewhat obsessive, established relationships - Freeform, family business, jeno does not realize what he truly wants until renjun shows up, jeno lowkey whipped and wants renjun for himself, jeno wanted to help renjun genuinely but they got carried away, jeno works at a bakery, just noren you know, kun is renjun's chauffeur and assistant, oh yeah renjun pins jeno down as a way to imply that he's his, okay these tags are too long now, renjun gets jeno to stay with him without doing much, renjun holds most power in the relationship, slight manipulation (well maybe not slight), starts off cute but there is manipulation help, strangers to loverrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi
Summary: In which Lee Jeno has been placed into an unexpected arrangement with someone he’s never met. His father, who was close friends with a wealthy family in China hears that their son is causing trouble with their planned orders of marriage as he refuses to meet anyone. Jeno’s father offers the position of Jeno, who is a boy his age and someone who may be able to push him out of his stubbornness. Though, when they meet. Renjun’s eyes become attached to Jeno and without intention, Jeno’s eyes don’t retreat as well.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	invasion to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! I have not written noren in my life. like, ever. so I wanted to give it a try and when I was writing this it somewhat got off route but I tried to make it work! but, I hope you enjoy this, and thank you for taking your time to read it if you are :) see you at the end!

“I’m not a babysitter, nor a therapist dad.” Jeno starts off his morning rough. He’s running around the cafe, hands full and mind clogged as he’s unable to catch a break due to the busy shop. His parents, who run an awfully popular cafe are always welcomed with customers day to night as they never run dry. Jeno, who’s energy level is usually stable, finds it a bit rocky with the lack of sleep he had received the night before. In addition to his wobbly-self, his father is chasing him around. Bothering him with a load of words that he is comprehending quite slowly. “This seems like a family problem and I have no clue who the Huangs are.”

  
  


Jeno’s fathers puts his hands together in a pleading stance. Staring at his son with begging eyes as if the method would work within seconds. Although Jeno is focused on other things at the moment, blind to his father’s being as he was in need of serving the awaiting customers. “Jeno, please. This boy is your age and he is troublesome. You’re a good influence and I’m sure you’d be able to knock some sense into him.”

  
  


“But why me?” As Jeno takes a halt from pouring oat milk into a cup. “It doesn’t make sense.  _ Sure _ , you’ve known this family for years but we as a whole have never come into contact with them. As much as their problem seems important, why am  _ I  _ a crucial part in this when it’s obvious this kid has his own reasons for how he’s acting?” He returns back to his duties, waiting until his father formulates a rational answer for his desperate demands. 

  
  


“They’re a wealthy family. Recently we have gotten back in touch and I’ve told them about our business. If you are able to convince their son in accepting the arranged marriage they have for him, then they will help expand our franchise in Korea and into China.”

  
  


“So, you’re putting all this pressure on me for the sake of more locations?” Jeno questions with a hesitant smile, turning his head to his father who shamelessly nods. “This is unbelievable. You’re basically telling me this deal will only go through if I succeed. You’re pressuring me dad.”

  
  


“I’m sorry, it’s just an offer we can’t pass up on. Your mother was skeptical in going through with it.  _ But _ , if you can at least try and reason with him. You don’t have to be successful from what the Huangs said, at least punch some sense into him if you can.”

  
  


“Well, if he’s that stubborn-” Jeno sighs, feeling a bit defeated that he overall had no choice in this thrown ordeal. “I’ll have to do more than give a punch.” 

  
  


Jeno’s father closes his fist, jumping up and down smally to express his excitement. “Jeno, you are the best son we could ask for.”

  
  


“I’m your only son.”

  
  


“That too.”

  
  


And so, with the implied agreement that Jeno would meet up with Huang’s stubborn son. 

  
  


___

  
  
  


“I don’t understand why I have to meet this boy,” Renjun complains for the third time. The day has barely started, it has been an hour since he has risen from his bed and he was forced to get ready in order to set off out of the gates to meet the supposed ‘ _ Lee Jeno’ _ , who would be helping him understand the perks and benefits of marriage. Renjun of course, does not buy any type of persuasion so easily. And with the rush of an answer that was being requested frequently from his supposed bride’s family, they had arranged this meeting as soon as Jeno agreed to this role. “Can’t we just stay home for the day?”

  
  


“Sir, I’m afraid that request is unmeetable at the moment. I have special instructions from your mother and father that this meeting must go through. My apologies.” Kun replies from the front as he keeps his eyes on the road. 

  
  


“It’s suffocating to be forced into a position.” Renjun admits, which Kun can understand as the wealthy heirs are nowhere near lenient or accepting of commoner ideals. The young male has acknowledged the fact that his parents are ignorant when it comes to the outside world, labeling anyone below them as unworthy due to their social statuses. But, he does not get their contradiction as the family he would be meeting live above their cafe as the apartment on their second is their home. If his family disliked commoners so much, why send their own son over to a family of them? He assumed it had to deal with Renjun being able to view the simple lifestyle up close and have the individuals scare him off into conforming to his riches as he’d received everything he’d want. But, being comfortable and stable was more than enough for Renjun. “Don’t you think?”

  
  


“I will pass on answering that, your parents may get angry if I say anything that will influence you.”

  
  


“Of course.” The chestnut haired boy scoffs, “I’m twenty-one but supposedly I can’t make my own life decisions. This is ridiculous.” He places his elbow on the passenger side. Though it slips after Kun had made an unexpected stop next to the shop. 

  
  


“We’re here.” He informs, putting the car in park.

  
  


“Great.” The word is laced with sarcasm. Renjun unbuckles his seatbelt, waiting for the signal from Kun that it is okay to step out of the car. Once he catches the nod from the older male through the front mirror, he unlocks the car door himself and is greeted by a cool wind that enters through the thin layer of his clothing. Shivering as his body immediately attempts to return back to homeostasis. He is then welcomed by something else. This time, a figure. 

  
  


“Renjun? Right.” The blonde questions, slightly crumpled note in his hand as he squints at the messy handwriting that has infiltrated the lines of blue. Renjun, who turns his head to the left slightly and raises his shoulders nods. “Cool, we closed the shop today for this. So, I hope you comply and have no issues.”

  
  


“You’re quite straightforward.” He mutters, lips close to hiding under his sweater as his raised shoulders had pushed the fabric up. Jeno, who notices the boy uncomfortable due to the chilly weather, takes initiative. 

  
  


Jeno tugs on Renjun’s sleeve lightly, knowing that the sudden touch was an invasion of his personal bubble. “Yeah, I kind of am. But, let’s get you inside.” Shortly after his words are said, he lets go of the small portion of fabric and gestures the boy to enter through the door. Renjun, who’s eyes turn into unsure crescents, notices the tiny sigh that leaves the boy’s mouth. The blonde enters first, waving his hands around to signal Renjun to get into the building. “I don’t think you’d want to stand there all day. I already walked in to show you that it’s safe, come on.” 

  
  


The brunette tucks his hands into his sweater’s pocket. He finally takes a step forward and there his feet carry out the action of walking. Once he enters through the rectangular entrance, Jeno allows the door to close and he locks it. “Well, welcome to Nono’s Bakery.” He awkwardly introduces, “I’m Jeno.”

  
  


“Jeno…” Renjun repeats. The blonde nods to confirm his name. “Jeno...No... _ Nono _ ?” 

  
  


“Yeah, my parents opened up this bakery when I was about five or so. The name process was somewhat difficult. But, they decided on a five-year olds suggestion as they thought it would be cute for me to grow up and take over the shop as my own.” Jeno shortly explains with a proud smile, evident that the excitement was exceeding through his aura as he was elated that Renjun had asked.

  
  


“I see, that’s clever.” Renjun replies, eyes occupied as he takes a look at the interior of the building. It is a simple bakery, not that he’s seen one up close as his family has never permitted permission to go to ‘low-class’ shops. “So, you’re twenty-one right? Is your job basically running the shop at the moment?”

  
  


“Yeah, somewhat. I was supposed to go to college. But, a gap-year turned into three and I’m content with where I am. The shop gets hectic, but, I think the craziness keeps me alive.” Jeno informs, “I’m sorry to break your train of questions, if you have any. But, I think we’re more of here for you.”

  
  


“It’s somewhat the opposite. I was brought here,  _ for you _ .” Renjun clears up, which was not necessarily wrong and it leaves Jeno a bit bamboozled as his wording has been used against him. “I’m going to take a seat and we can talk. But, if it’s not much to ask. Since you seem experienced in your role of being a core for this shop. Make me an iced americano, will you?”

  
  


Renjun presents him a smile, one that indicates that he has the power regardless if it is the house of Lee Jeno. He is not necessarily cocky, nor does he have intentions of abusing his power over Jeno (well, not yet) as he was never interested in this setup from the start. But, the eyes of Jeno that waver with purity intrigue the older dearly. A part of him expects Jeno to reject his instructions, but, instead he receives the actions of a flustered face and his left hand running through his dyed locks. “Anything special that needs to be included, your highness?”

  
  


“Nope, and it’s  _ Renjun _ .”

  
  


___

  
  
  
  


The preparation of dishes was made specially by Jeno. He was lucky that his family had stored some treats in the back fridge the night before as he almost panicked that there was a possibility that there would be no food to serve Renjun. But, things came together in the end as he brought out a good variety of pastries for him to snack on during their discussion. “Now, if I explain my reasons for being against this marriage. Will you listen wholeheartedly?”

  
  


“Of course,” Jeno does not disregard any words when it comes to serious talk. He is all about attentiveness. “Whatever it is, I bet it’s valid.”

  
  


“You’re right,” As Renjun immediately agrees. “It’s because I’m not interested in girls.” With a shift of the eyes, he analyzes Jeno’s next movements and changes in expression. Though, he finds none. “Does it not surprise you?”

  
  


“This is a judgment-free zone. But, with that point in mind, it makes it easier to understand why you refuse to accept the arrangement. Thank you for telling me. I hope you didn’t feel forced to because of this whole thing.” Jeno gestures to all of them, or mostly him as he realized he was a part of the problem now. “And I don’t like to make assumptions, but, I’m going to guess that your family is one for tradition.”

  
  


“I haven’t told many people, in fact, you’re probably the third to know. But, disregarding my feelings for a moment, you’re absolutely correct Mr. Lee. My parents would disown me in seconds.” Renjun tells, his right wrist bending to play with his drink’s straw. He looks down into the lake of brown that is held captive in the slender tall glass. Its features are all on display from the outside. But, Renjun has a perspective where he can view down into the bottom. “It’s funny, because I’m their son of twenty-one years yet they know nothing about me.”

  
  


“Parents accept the version of you that they’ve created in their head. Anything that goes beyond that is terrifying to them regardless if it brings their child happiness, which is terrible.” Jeno sighs, comprehending the loopholes of his situation. “I’m sorry you have to be forced into this, you shouldn't go through with it. You’re an adult after all, it doesn’t matter who you marry.”

  
  


“I wish my parents could understand that.” Renjun looks up from the cold liquid, meeting eyes with Jeno. “You don’t seem too bad.”

  
  


“Well, I’m glad we got off on the right foot. I don’t think I could have handled a tense atmosphere.” Jeno cracks his knuckles as a way to conceal his released nervousness that had secretly built in him during the start of their meeting. Though it may have not been as noticeable to Renjun due to his marvelous skills, Jeno was someone who was able to mask his own emotions with ease. Which could be a blessing and a curse in disguise. “What do you plan on doing? If it’s not too much to ask.”

  
  


“Marry her.” Renjun crushes the top of his straw as he displays defeat without even attempting to wiggle his way out of the situation. The only other route he could take would clearly send him to his death, or more of become imprisoned in his own home for the rest of his life. So, instead of facing such a fate, he’d rather be free with an individual that wasn't his parents. “Funny, isn’t it?” He looks at Jeno, who does not try to conceal his appalled expression. “Why do you seem so surprised? Do you expect me to fight back when I’m self-aware of the consequences?”   
  


“Well, at least put some effort into taming your life. Your  _ love _ life, a part of your identity is going to be snatched away from you. Don’t you feel any sort of anger?” Jeno’s unconscious finds himself funny, watching as he slowly turns the knob of an explosive chemical emotion of passion that results from his own beliefs. Someone who is able to conceal their own feelings, is doing poorly at this very moment. 

  
  


“Of course I do.” Renjun answers without any dismay, “As I’ve said, I don’t want to face the consequences if I fight back. You’re kind Jeno for caring. But, as the desire of my own source of love is strong. The boiling pot of fear inside of me is stronger.”

  
  


“It doesn’t feel right to leave you hanging. I don’t think I could live with myself knowing that I could have maybe done  _ something _ in order to help you out of your situation.” Jeno sighs, looking down to the cleaned plates of treats.

  
  


“Don’t play a hero if you’re unsure of victory Jeno.” Renjun informs, reaching down to the one plate that was still occupied with a treat. His hand invades the lens of Jeno’s eyes, his skin is smooth. In terms gentle and ready to be held. But, he disregards those thoughts as he clicks the situation in his head to focus on their conversation. “Unsureness is bothersome to the mind.” 

  
  


“It’s also bothersome that you’re willing to go through with this.” Jeno crosses his arms, releasing a small scoff as he looks over to the side. “You’re throwing everything away to please the people around you.”

  
  


“Well,” Renjun smiles, shrugging his shoulders as Jeno turns his head to look towards him. “Maybe in my next life I’ll be a bit luckier.”

  
  


“Don’t say things like that. This whole situation is making me a bit gloomy.”

  
  


“You weren’t really a part of it in the first place. From what I’ve heard, your father and my parents are good friends. After hearing that your family had someone of my age, I’m sure there was some type of deal made in order for this to be scheduled.” Renjun assumes, and the assumption isn’t more of a hypothetical answer as it was the mere truth. Jeno sucks in his lips, which says more than enough to Renjun. “It’s okay, I bet you were forced to anyways. Parents will be parents, they will sacrifice their children in order to get what they want.”

  
  


“It’s cruel, isn’t it?”

  
  


“Of course it is Jeno.” The boy laughs, running his fingers through his chestnut hair. “My destiny was already made for me, I can’t do much about it now.”

  
  


Jeno hates to hear him sound crushed, accepted defeat could not be easily grasped in his perspective as there had to be a way out. He does not understand why he’s so invested in a stranger’s entanglements of personal issues, but, if Renjun were to leave and be handcuffed to his parents expectations for the rest of his life. Being fully aware that he could have had some impact on his future, would wreck Jeno for eternity as the guilt would conquer his body if they were to intersect paths again. “What if...something were to interfere with your destiny?”

  
  


“You never seem to give up Jeno. But, what is it that you have in mind?” Renjun questions. Tilting his head out of curiosity. 

  
  


“Maybe make the girl hate you? My other option was running away.”

  
  


“First one is easier in terms of plans, but running away would be difficult. I’m gated in and security surrounds my house. There’s no way of getting out. Also, if I were to be disgraceful to her, it wouldn’t matter. The marriage would still go on as personal feelings are always set aside.” 

  
  


“That makes me want to help you even more.”

  
  


“Jeno, I don’t need your assistance. You’ll only get into trouble.”

  
  


Jeno shakes his head, disregarding his words in a gentle manner. “What will your parents do? We’re getting you out of this and I’m going to make sure of it.”

  
  


“You’re awfully kind to someone you’ve just met.”

  
  


“You have called me kind twice today, I should feel flattered but it feels a bit bittersweet.”

  
  


The treat that Renjun had grabbed from earlier brushes against his lips. He smiles, air blowing out his nose and stomach tensing as his heart felt a bit rushed by the presence of Jeno. “Both, maybe I just have that effect on you.” Renjun then opens his mouth, biting into the sweet as the flavor floats and seeps onto his tongue with each munch. “Don’t think about this too much, we’re merely temporary people in each other’s lives.”

  
  


“That’s a bit harsh,” As Jeno scratches his head. “I was enjoying your company today.”

  
  


“Well, now  _ I’m _ flattered.” Renjun admits, eye-smile taking over the upper-half of his face that Jeno absorbs. The view of Renjun and the words of his father juxtapose another, but he can clearly find truth in Renjun as he’s met him for himself. “You’re staring.” 

  
  


“Your eyes are pretty.”

  
  


“Jeno, are you flirting with me?” As he finishes the finger food, his next actions compare to a curious dog. Head cutely tilted to the side, the corner of his lips slightly curled as he patiently waits for Jeno to reply. The noticeable features are heartwarming to Jeno as he examined Renjun properly. After his short analysis, he was undeniably adorable. 

  
  


“It was a compliment.” He shyly responds after a pause, Renjun laughs. 

  
  


“Jeno, you seem to be invested in my crisis. And if I were to make a suggestion, would you accept it?”

  
  


“Depends...you won’t hurt me right?” Renjun shakes his head, his proposal was far from harm. Jeno releases a relieved sigh, “okay, continue.”

  
  


“Let’s date. In exchange, I’ll assist in promoting your family’s business. But, you want to get me out of this right? Then let’s do it.” 

  
  


Jeno once again finds himself in a pressuring situation.

  
  
  
  


___

  
  
  
  


Through the pressure, Jeno accepts his offer after Renjun had fully explained the details behind his scheme. Jeno would be regularly invited to the Huangs house for planned discussions about Renjun and his future, his parents, who are easily gullible by the idea accept Jeno full heartedly and thank him for his assistance although they are being blatantly deceived by their son. But, the puppeteer pulls Jeno by his strings,  _ physically  _ even if words are strong enough. Renjun, who has Jeno suddenly wrapped around his fingers manipulates his future actions for the sake of his destiny. In his bedroom, Jeno lays on his bed and eyes dazing towards his high ceiling. He does not think about much, nor does he question Renjun. “You’re obedient for someone who is faking a relationship right now. Aren’t you curious about what I might ask you to do?”

  
  


“I know you’re not insane,” Jeno tells. Which interests Renjun as he looks over to the male. “Besides, I want to help you and I’m assuming the most you’ll ask for is a kiss.”

  
  


“Wow, you’re spot on. Aren’t you?”

  
  


“Just being logical.” 

  
  


“I like your thinking, it’s  _ fresh. _ ” Renjun smiles towards the boy as their distance was set between the middle and end of the bed. Jeno, who’s chin and neck transforms into his upper chest, exchanges a glance as well until they’ve locked eyes. “you’re staring,  _ again. _ ”

  
  


“I’m your fake boyfriend, is staring not permitted? If not I’ll fix that.” 

  
  


“No, I like it.” Renjun reassures, he allows his upper body to lose its strength and there he flops onto his bed. “do you stare at other people like that?”

  
  


“I don’t know, I’m not  _ that _ self aware of how I look on the outside. Too busy with other stuff.” He enlightens, his head back on the sheets as Jeno was close to getting a cramp. The blonde noticed a slight dip in the bed near his side. Darting his eyes to his right, Renjun lays next to him. Elbow propped up while his palm is the surface that keeps his head up. 

  
  


“Let’s keep it that way.”

  
  


Jeno does not question his commands and Renjun was fully aware that this would have happened. 

  
  
  


___

  
  
  


Their exchanges happen often, in touch, emotions, and laughter. Their physical bodies are always near, never leaving though they’ve only met so long ago. Jeno has felt like he’s known Renjun forever, it’s a murderous type of feeling he’s been welcomed with as he’s come to the conclusion he’d be a bit lonely and disappointed once this whole fiasco ended. Though, he’d never admit to Renjun himself as he was on the journey of finding his own love after they’ve completed his successful escape from his parents. But, after looking at the whole picture, he’s unsure how that will work out. 

  
  


He occupies a temporary position in Renjun’s life, and  _ maybe  _ heart since their whole relationship was the definition of artificial. But, he does care for Renjun and it’s evident in his actions and words. Jeno feels a bit trapped, unaware that the intoxication of Renjun was filling him bitterly as they’d be nothing more than each other’s benefits. 

  
  


And Jeno is being a bit more honest to himself than usual, the internal monologue that speaks in his head explains most parts for him. He’s becoming attached to Renjun due to the fact that he has not established a relationship in a while (regardless of this one being fake). Jeno is too invested in his life at the bakery, behind the counters immersed in the ingredients that keep his family’s business alive and the one time he was able to close the doors and walk around the gates that keep him stationary. Renjun is a new train that is ready to take him aboard, Jeno, who is hesitant and yearns to stay with this gifted someone as he is prepared to leave his base. 

  
  


With a kiss stolen when off guard, Jeno bats his eyes and looks at Renjun with a dumbfounded look. The older laughs, “You were in deep thought, I thought I’d help you come back to your senses.”

  
  


Renjun is surprising in his personal ways. He’s also delicate in terms of appearance, but he has a sturdy core and Jeno appreciates the many aspects of him. Renjun is not his, but, that’s also okay because in this moment of acting. They are something. 

  
  


“Kiss me again.” Jeno requests. 

  
  


“Of course.”

  
  


Jeno is being honest to himself, but not to Renjun. Even so, the brunette can see right through him. 

  
  


____

  
  
  


“You’ve been seeing that boy often.” Kun comes clean with his observations, standing behind Renjun as he eyes the top of his head. They have just sent Jeno back home with the assistance of another chauffeur. The duo stand outside, bidding a goodbye with a simple wave outside the car as it begins its drive away from the mansion. “I’m assuming this has nothing to do with the marriage arrangement.”

  
  


“Of course it isn’t.” Renjun tells proudly, “Jeno is too naive to understand that though. I indeed keep him by my side and all he has to do is break. I’m not a stalker, nor a genius. But, Jeno has been held captive in that small family cafe of his for his whole life. It’s a part of his identity. But, with the introduction of something new. He’s bound to take a leap forward.”

  
  


“And that is?”

  
  


Renjun turns around, displaying a cheeky smile to Kun. “Me.”

  
  
  
  


___

  
  
  
  


“How is your time with Renjun going?” Jeno’s mother questions out of curiosity as she creates the dough for tarts next to Jeno who lifelessly plays with a pile of flour. “You boys are the same age, I’m sure there is much to talk about.”

  
  


She’s not necessarily wrong, but Renjun sometimes enjoys cutting their conversations off short to shove his tongue down his throat. But, that was a detail she didn’t need to become aware of. “It’s been fine, I enjoy his company.”

  
  


“That’s good to hear.” 

  
  


“I think I’ve been enjoying it too much,” Jeno says with a chuckle. This results in his mother halting her actions and looking over to her son who expresses a dissatisfied face unknowingly. “But, it’s okay. I’m glad that I’m able to help him out.”

  
  


She lets out a huff, removing her eyes from Jeno and concentrating back on her dough. “Well, Jeno. if something needs to be said, it’s okay to be selfish at some points. You’re too kind and don’t think about much that occurs outside your bubble. Is it because Renjun will be getting married and you’re afraid he will leave you behind?”

  
  


His mother is spot on with his current worries. But, when worded like that. He feels a bit greedy to have Renjun all to himself. Someone who he allowed to infiltrate his world just by an agreement made by grown adults. An unexpected twist in life that he is grateful for although it results in an ending that wasn’t made for him. “I’ll have to figure it out myself.” He reassures with a smile, the same masked emotions he’s been handling for years. “I’ll be okay.”

  
  


He certainly isn’t, as Renjun is the only thing that clogs his mind. 

  
  
  


___

  
  
  


When Jeno finds himself tangled in Renjun’s sheets again. He has the boy’s head resting on his chest, knowing that he could most likely hear his heartbeat with just a shift of ear placement. The blonde finds the moment endearing, although they’ve done this multiple times. After his conversation with his mother from the other day, it feels merely different as Jeno is slowly coming into contact with his own wants. “Jeno, my family is soon to make the wedding arrangements. They just need to confirm a couple of more things before starting.”

  
  


Jeno sits up, which leads to Renjun bumping his head on Jeno’s shoulder due to the abrupt movement. “But, you’re not going forward with the marriage?”

  
  


“I know.” 

  
  


“Then why are you acting so calm? What happened to your ‘genius’ plan that was going to get you out of this mess?” Jeno’s voice slightly raises, his eyebrows slowly angle down and it's prominent that his calm self is slowly erupting as he allows his truths to overtake. “Just what are we doing Renjun?”

  
  


“My plan was to come out to my parents and run. Claiming you as mine,  _ but _ , as I think about it you’re going to be a part of my downfall. Who knows, your family might be involved and gain bad blood with my parents if we take that route.”

  
  


“So we’ve been messing around for the past weeks?” Jeno rubs his temples, attempting to calm himself down. “You don’t intend to marry this girl and don’t think your original plan will work.  _ Now what _ .”

  
  


Renjun turns away, smiling although Jeno has no time to endorse such a facial expression. “You’re free to leave.” The four words sting along Jeno’s skin as if he’s been sliced with a blade of carelessness as Renjun seemed to be satisfied with himself. “If things go wrong, your family might end up in some loopholes. If you leave, you and I don’t need to contact each other anymore and we’ll be over for life.” 

  
  


Jeno squints, looking at him with desperation that formulated from confusion. “Renjun...what am I exactly to you?”

  
  


“You’re Jeno.” He answers, such simplicity doesn’t push any of the right buttons. “Why? What do you want to be?”

  
  


“I don’t know... _ Jeno? _ ” The blonde awkwardly responds, softer tone when saying his own name. “Have you been using me this whole time?”

  
  


“Maybe,” Renjun shrugs. “you seem aware. But, do you mind? Jeno, you  _ let _ me use you. You’re the one who inserted yourself into my own family situation, you didn’t need to. You accepted the offer when it was clear you could have dodged the bullet. But, ask yourself this.  _ Why did you say yes to me _ ?” The chestnut haired boy leans in, giving him a sly smile as he’s come to the conclusion that he’s won this one-sided game. Renjun is the puppeteer, while Jeno is helpless to his forced movements. 

  
  


Even so in this situation, Jeno finds him cute. Cute in a form to where he can’t handle the overload and it makes him want to explode with aggression. Though, he can’t do that. He wouldn’t lay a finger on Renjun in such a way, he’s too... _ precious _ . Where the younger wants to treasure and stash him away for his own selfishness. Because Jeno has never come across an individual who has given him this much attention (besides his own parents). Every customer comes and goes, they recognize his face, sometimes he recognizes theirs. But the exchange of small words, pastries, and dollar bills do not fulfill his need for human touch. Renjun on the other hand, is there to feed his hunger. But of course there was a price when it came to give and take. “Because it was you.” Jeno grinds his teeth, fist clenched. “ _ you _ did this to me. Because of this fake dating crap, I can’t get you out of my head.”

  
  


Renjun is pleased with his answer. Those words, the emotions, and frustration were all he wanted from Jeno. With the combination of all three, it would tie into the ending of Jeno wanting to stay on his own will. He longs for something, a connection, and establishment with another individual and was never conscious of it. With Renjun triggering his truths, there was no way to reverse it now. The brunette crawls over to him, small hand wrapping slowly around Jeno’s neck as he pushes him down into the bed. He looks down onto him, emitting his power as he waits for Jeno to fully submit with the use of his words. “That’s all I ever wanted Lee Jeno,” Renjun tilts his head, leaning down for a kiss as his hand keeps its position around Jeno. 

  
  


The security of his clasped hand makes Jeno feel safe, even if there’s a possibility Renjun could potentially choke him to death. But, even so, it constructs the idea in Jeno that he is wanted by Renjun. To be pinned down by him ensures a sense of certainty in a way. And as Jeno kisses back, he understands what he has gotten himself into. 

  
  


With his hand snaking behind Renjun’s head. He himself connects their bond as they both have each other wrapped up in their chains of debatable trust. Jeno’s fingers crawl into the fluffiness of Renjun’s hair, a message of comfort and warning as he could pull him away any second. While Renjun keeps Jeno in his place, assured that his power will remain with this touch. 

  
  


Renjun’s lips pull away from Jeno in order to whisper his next command. “ _ Stay with me _ .” Jeno, who brings him back down for their lips to connect, conveys his answer with the action. 

  
  


Lee Jeno has unexpectedly gotten tangled into a life with the heir of a wealthy family. Unsureness is bothersome, but, in this moment of uncertainty with their future. Jeno brushes the worries aside and holds Renjun in his arms. 

  
  
There is no way in telling what their future will seek, but as long as they have each other trapped in their holds. They’ll both make it certain that their downfall will  _ not _ be one-sided. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3 comments and thoughts are welcomed! I would love to read them and thank you once again!!


End file.
